


Take

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Viv bought a strap on to surprise Lisa with it on her birthday.
Relationships: Vivianne Miedema / Lisa Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> *This is porn  
> * I'm not a native speaker, so apologies in advance for my probably bad English

Viv looked at herself in the mirror, not exactly sure yet whether she liked what she saw. From one point of view, she looked downright ridiculous, but at the same time, it made her feel extremely excited, thinking of all the things she would be able to do with this. She turned around and looked over her shoulder, and then back to the front again.  
She was naked, apart from a boxershort-like harness on her hips, from which a big, black dildo jutted out. 

A couple of weeks ago, Lisa and Viv were lying in bed on a free morning. After breakfast, the girls browsed an online sexshop on Lisa’s phone, giggling about the things they saw, pointing at stuff they liked or totally disliked. When they saw a picture of a woman wearing a sexy female police uniform, they both burst out in laughter.  
Lisa had ordered a similar uniform from another webshop last year, because she wanted to surprise Viv. She had a thing for uniforms, and the thought of playing a strict police officer arresting Viv had been very tempting and exciting.  
When the package arrived, the uniform turned out to be of a very bad quality, and the fabric of the shirt made her sweat heavily. But even worse, it was way too big and not feminine looking at all. Lisa exclaimed she looked like an old sergeant in a slow, outdated police series. 'They only forgot to add the fake moustache!' Both girls cried with laughter.  
‘I think I need to arrest you’, Lisa said strictly, but right after, they both had been in stitches again.  
‘Gosh, I need to take it off right now, I’m sweating like a pig’, Lisa said, still laughing.  
‘That's fine, I don’t mind being arrested by a naked police woman’, Viv smirked.  
Lisa poked her, and it had become a very hot afternoon anyway.

The online store they were browsing this time, also sold strap ons, something that immediately caught Lisa’s attention. ‘This could be fun’, Lisa said, pointing at one, looking at Viv to check her reaction.  
‘It looks a bit weird’, Viv said.  
Lisa agreed. ‘It does, but I can really imagine you wearing one, and uhm… fuck me…’  
‘Like a man?’ Viv asked.  
‘Ha, no, I didn’t mean to say that. I meant to say, you could fuck me and still have two hands free to… do whatever you like with them.’  
‘Hm, I can imagine a lot of things’, Viv said. ‘I could read a book. Or cut vegetables.’  
Lisa laughed and poked her. ‘You know perfectly well what I meant.’  
‘No, not really', Viv smirked. 'How about you tell me what you meant, exactly, hm?’ Viv said, lying next to her, leaning on her elbow, letting one hand wander over her body.  
‘You could, uhm…’ Lisa moaned softly as Viv touched her pussy, playing with her for a while, just touching her folds, very slowly and softly. Lisa closed her eyes, getting wetter every second. Viv pushed her legs apart and noticed how wet she already was. She pushed two fingers inside her, deep and slowly, and asked: ‘Tell me, babe, what would you like me to do with my hands while fucking you with a strap on, hm?’, meanwhile moving her fingers almost out of her, and then back in, deep.  
Lisa held her breath, trying to answer Viv’s question. ‘You could… spank me… with one hand and ...’  
Viv, who kept on fucking her, asking her teasingly: And?’  
‘Or… oh God, oh…using the other hand, you could rub my clit, or… oh, yes… squeeze my ass or…  
'Or?', Viv asked, removing her fingers now.  
'Or you could hold my hips with both hands….'  
Viv pushed three fingers into her pussy now, causing Lisa to moan loudly. 'So I should hold your hips with both hands to do what? Tell me babe', Viv teased her, fucking her deep.  
'To… oh God... be able to even fuck me deeper’, Lisa moaned, feeling her girlfriend’s fingers moving deep inside her.  
And when Viv fucked had her girl to a powerful climax, she decided to order a strap on as soon as possible - without telling her. Instead she said: ‘Who knows, maybe we could buy one’. Lisa smiled, she hoped Viv would surprise her with it one day…

***  
Viv had chosen a version that looked a bit like a female boxer short rather than a harness. She didn’t like the ones made of leather straps, because they reminded her of those unattractive sadomasochist people she had seen on tv once or twice. Their definition of ‘sexy’ certainly didn’t match hers.  
So she was happy she found a cooler looking one, although she still had to get used to that fake cock between her legs. But the longer she was wearing it, the more she could imagine how she would push that dildo deep into Lisa’s craving pussy, being able to use both hands to give her extra pleasure. She looked forward to seeing Lisa's face when she would see her wearing this.

Once more, she inspected the dildo belonging to the strap on and compared the size of it to their ‘blue friend’, a big, blue dildo with which Viv regularly fucked Lisa.  
Because that one was big, Lisa always needed some time to get used to it. The strap on dildo was about the same size, and Viv imagined to stretch her girlfriend’s pussy slowly with it before she could really start fucking her hard and deep.  
Viv loved to see Lisa's pussy getting used to that huge thing. At first it would only go into her for a couple of centimeters, and then, bit by bit, she could push it deeper into her pussy. Seeing that big dildo disappear slowly in her soaking wet hole was one of the most horny things Viv could think of.  
Once she had gotten used to it, Viv loved to pull the dildo almost out of her and then push it back into her wet hole, hard and deep.  
She knew Lisa loved to be fucked like this, because it made her feel deliciously submissive and overpowered, like she being forced to surrender herself completely. Lisa also loved it when Viv 'threatened' to fuck her hard. Lisa would beg her to be gentle, and then Viv would tell her that she would fuck her exactly the way she liked it, hard and deep.

The fact that Viv was in reality a very gentle lover who would never hurt her, was perfect. In sexual games like this, trust was key and they trusted each other 100%. 

The downside of a strap on, Viv realised, was that she wouldn’t be able to watch her hole from close range when fucking her girlfriend. But she did look forward to grab her hips with both hands to push that fake cock really deep into her soaking wet pussy. And all the positions she could fuck her in: Lisa lying on her back, Lisa riding her cock while she would sit on a chair, and… doggy style. Viv felt her whole body react - she loved doggy style because she loved to watch Lisa's ass, and she knew it drove Lisa completely wild. She would sit on all fours, but she would often lower on her elbows, her ass sticking in the air, allowing Viv to fuck her even deeper.

Suddenly, she realised that Lisa could come home any minute now, so she decided to take off the strap on, put it back in the box and get dressed. She carefully put the box in the back of a closet, behind a pile of shoe boxes. Just when she had prepared tea for Lisa and had installed herself on the couch with an ice tea and a book, she heard Lisa’s key in the front door.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa returns home sweaty, but that doesn't stop Viv from exploring her with her mouth.

‘Hi babe’, Lisa said.   
‘Hi love, how are you?’   
‘I’m fine, but a bit tired. These photo shoots take forever, don’t they?’  
'Yeah, especially when you're a bit older', Viv joked, 'they need to apply more makeup of course'  
'What did you say?!', Lisa exclaimed, laughing, diving on top of her, poking and tickling her. They both laughed, and 'fought' for a while, and then Viv put her long arms around her to hug her.  
'Mmm, you smell nice’, Viv said, putting her nose against her T-shirt, between her breasts.  
Lisa sniffed under her own armpit and said: ‘Sweaty’, you mean, pulling a face. ‘There was a traffic jam and the airco in the car still doesn’t work properly.’   
‘No, I meant your perfume’, Viv said, ‘but I like your sweat, too’. And before she knew it, Viv was putting her nose under her armpit. ‘Viv, stop it’, Lisa exclaimed, laughing. But Viv held her tightly and pulled her close to her, kissing her neck now. The eagerness with which her girl held and kissed her, made it very clear she was turned on - something Lisa couldn't really resist. ‘Viv’, Lisa protested weakly, ‘shouldn’t we be shopping groceries first? I mean, for my birthday party this weekend..’.   
Tomorrow, it would be Lisa’s birthday and they would be throwing a small party a few days later. They agreed to do the shopping today, because the rest of the week they would be busy training.  
‘Don’t worry, I’ve already been to Sainsbury's’, Viv said, still kissing her neck. ‘Really? But we’ll also need to order cake and buy liquor, and..’   
‘Check. Check. Check.’   
‘What? No…’   
‘Yeah. Why don’t you see for yourself.’ Lisa got up, walked into the kitchen, and noticed everything she had said - and more. ‘And you’ve also ordered cake?’   
‘Yup, delivery on Friday morning’   
‘Viv, have I ever told you you are perfect?’   
‘No, I don’t think so. But go ahead.’   
Lisa smiled, dove on top of her girl again, and kissed her.   
‘You are perfect’, Lisa said.   
‘Thanks’, Viv smiled. ‘You’re not so bad yourself’. 

They started tickling each other, ending with Viv sitting on top of Lisa, starting to kiss her neck again. ‘Viv, I feel really sweaty’, Lisa said.  
‘You know how much I love your sweat’, Viv said, and it was true. Lisa always smelt good, Viv thought, even when she had been sweating for a whole day. She licked her earlobes and softly bit her neck. Lisa moaned, she had already surrendered to her girlfriend minutes before, and she didn't resist when Viv pulled off her shirt. 

Viv was very determined and within a minute, she had completely undressed her girl, who was lying naked on the couch now. ‘Sit down, babe’, Viv said softly. Lisa did what she asked and Viv sat down on her knees on the floor in front of her, pulling her girl towards her, putting her head between her legs. Before Lisa realised it, Viv had started licking her salty, sweaty pussy. Lisa still felt a bit insecure because of being so sweaty, but Viv really seemed to enjoy herself. 

The feeling was so good, Lisa just had to give in to Viv, who had started to kiss her pussy exactly the way she liked it: softly, firmly, softly again, sucking it, licking it, constantly changing speed and pressure.   
She came so suddenly that even Lisa herself was surprised. While she was still recovering from this quick but fierce orgasm, Viv started to lick her again. 

At first, Viv thought she would stop her because her clit often proved way too sensitive so shortly after a climax. But Lisa let her go ahead, and Viv took her time. She explored her pussy with her mouth and tongue, every inch of it. She licked her folds, kissed them, even bit them softly. 

Then she tried to push her tongue in her wet hole as deep as she could. Lisa often did that to her, and that always felt so incredibly good. Lisa pushed her pussy towards Viv’s face, who managed to push her long tongue even deeper into her hole than before. She kept on doing this until she felt the muscles of her tongue cramping up. She removed her tongue and instead, she pushed two fingers inside her and sucked her clit again. When Lisa reached her climax, she let herself fall backwards against the couch, her legs spread, Viv’s head in between. 

She was still breathing heavily, when Viv softly kissed her clit again, but then her girlfriend put both hands on her head. ‘I’m sorry babe, I’m a bit too sensitive for that now’.  
Viv smiled, of course she understood. She got up and sat down on Lisa’s lap, kissing her on the mouth. ‘Sorry, I should have known, but I Iove licking you so much.’ 

Lisa melted and smiled. ‘Oh, babe, that is so incredibly sweet. And you know what? I love licking you. So please, take off those clothes for me, will you?’ Viv smiled and undressed as quickly as possible. ‘Lie on your back for me, and spread your legs’. Viv did, and Lisa brought her head closely to her pussy. For a minute, she just watched it, without touching it. She blew air against Viv’s clit and saw it swell even more.

With her fingers she caught the juices that were dripping out of her hole, and ran them through her folds. Her clit was dark pink and extremely swollen - Lisa was afraid Viv would immediately come if she would touch it now. And so she just licked and kissed her folds and fucked her with two fingers, slowly. She took her time, she wanted to drive Viv a bit crazy before letting her come. 

Viv was continuously moaning now, almost incapable of keeping her body still. For Lisa, this was the sign that she should fuck her faster. Her fingers were being swallowed by Viv’s pussy. Lisa started licking her clit, very carefully, and then gradually a bit more firmly. 

When she started sucking it, Viv came almost instantly, her body shaking up and down, growling like an animal. After that, she lay perfectly still, only her chest moved up and down quickly. Lisa kissed her abs softly and stroked her legs. Holding up her arms, Viv said: ‘Oh, babe, come here please. I want to hold you’ Lisa smiled and lay down on top of Viv, stroking her hair, while Viv wrapped her long arms around her naked body. ‘That was so good’, Viv whispered. ‘I love you, babe’.  
‘I love you too, babe’, Lisa said, and for half an hour, they snoozed on the couch, their naked bodies entwined.


	3. Small present

When Lisa woke up in the morning, she felt something tickling her belly. She opened her eyes and looked an adorably sleepy Viv in the eye, who was lying next to her, leaning on one arm, stroking her naked body. ‘Good morning. babe’, Viv smiled. ‘Happy birthday’ and she leaned forward to give her a kiss. Lisa smiled back. ‘Thanks, love’. ‘What time is it?’  
‘Almost nine, so in an hour, we need to go. I already prepared breakfast', she said, pointing at the bedside table next to her. ‘Oh wow’  
‘It’s just tea and oatmeal, nothing special’  
‘Except for the fact you prepared it, and we’re eating it in bed on a training day. So yeah, it is certainly special’, Lisa said and kissed her on the mouth.  
During breakfast, Viv gave Lisa a small box. ‘I’ve got a little present for you. It’s just a little something.’  
‘But Viv, you already gave me that watch last month.’   
Lisa had been in doubt for weeks if she would buy a rather expensive watch or not - she hardly ever spent money on herself, and Viv thought she deserved it. So she bought it for her as an early birthday present. Lisa was over the moon, and Viv thought that was incredibly sweet.

‘I know I bought you the watch but I thought… I think this is nice as well. It’s not a big present or anything. It's just… nice.'  
Lisa unpacked it, and saw two silver earrings, the one she had seen so often before, but had never bought because she told herself she already had too many earrings. ‘Oh Viv, those are beautiful! How did you know I liked them?’  
‘Because you told me about 83 times?’ Viv smirked.  
Lisa laughed. ‘Hm, maybe I should be telling you about that diamond ring more often, then’, Lisa smirked.  
They both laughed. Lisa loved clothes and jewellery, but she never felt the need to show off with expensive stuff, and Viv loved that.  
‘This is extremely sweet, thank you’, Lisa said, kissing Viv. Their tongues found each other and they shared a long, sweet kiss. Then Viv pushed her away softly and said: ‘Sorry babe, we need to go in 15 minutes’  
‘Yeah’, Lisa smiled. ‘Let’s get ready. Thanks again, they are really beautiful.'

***

‘Hey granny!’ Katie greeted her when she arrived at the club. ‘Congratulations honey. Where’s your walker?’ Lisa laughed and tried to poke her. The other girls gathered around her and congratulated her. ‘Did Viv already give you a birthday present?’ Jill asked.   
‘Yeah, she did, that watch last month, remember. And this morning in bed, she gave me..’  
‘Oh please, we don’t want to know what she gave you in bed’, Beth interrupted her, causing the girls to laugh and scream.  
‘Well, actually, I do want to know what Viv gave her’, Leah smirked.  
‘Girls!’, Lisa exclaimed. ‘Behave yourselves! Viv gave me silver earrings this morning.’  
‘Earrings’, Katie said, acting disappointed. ‘What a bummer. Jeeez, I was really hoping for something spicy.’ The girls laughed again.   
‘Hey, her birthday isn’t over yet’, Viv said dryly, causing the other girls to scream and laugh again.  
‘Oh, Lisa, you might get an extra present when you get home!’  
Lisa smiled at Viv, who blushed and smiled, being her shy self. Lisa was sure her girl would make love to her this afternoon, but she didn’t have a clue about the special surprise her girl had in store for her.


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa confesses she has been a naughty girl so Viv has to punish her.

A couple of hours later, the girls drove home again. It had been an exhausting training with a lot of running involved, certainly not the kind of training activities Viv liked. Although she had to admit that training in general wasn’t really her thing.   
‘Shall we go for an afternoon nap?’ Lisa asked, yawning. They often did that after training, just an hour of sleep to give their bodies some rest.   
‘Yeah, let’s do that’, Viv said, thinking it would be great to surprise Lisa with her other present after they had woken up.

They took off their clothes, jumped into the bed, Viv set her alarm clock and then they fell asleep until the beeping sound of Viv’s phone woke them up. Viv instantly remembered what she had in mind for Lisa, which made her feel very awake all of a sudden. Vivid images of what she could do with Lisa while wearing her strap on took over her body and mind. She pressed a kiss on Lisa’s mouth and stroked her nipples. Lisa was still half snoozing, but she enjoyed the feeling. ‘Oh, I think I will just lie like this, and let you stroke me.’  
‘That’s alright babe, it’s your birthday after all’, Viv said, smiling.  
She kept on stroking her, kissing her neck, softly pinching her nipples.   
‘Wow Viv, you seem very turned on’, Lisa said, amused.  
‘Yeah, I fancy elderly women’, Viv replied.  
‘Oh, fuck you’, Lisa exclaimed, laughing. ‘You’re a real bitch’, you know that?  
Lisa tried to tickle her, but Viv held her wrists very tightly.   
'What were you planning to do, hm?' Viv teased her, biting her nipples softy, still holding her wrists in a tight grip.  
Lisa moaned, and half tried to bump her body against Viv's, but she easily held her captured.   
'Normally, I wouldn't tolerate this kind of behaviour, but as it's your birthday, I won't be that strict. You can even ask me what you want me to do to you today.'

Lisa smiled and then said, a naughty look on her face: 'I don't think I deserve that. I've been a very bad girl'  
A wave of desire flashed through Viv's body - she knew where this was going…  
'A bad girl? What have you done?'  
'I've been having horny thoughts while you were away last week and then I touched myself’  
Viv pinched her nipples.   
‘Did I give you permission to do that?’  
‘No, but I felt so horny and..’  
Viv pinched her nipples again. ‘You know what the rules are. You can only touch yourself when I give you permission to do that.’  
‘Yes, I’m sorry’  
‘You know saying sorry won’t help you. I’m going to have to punish you.’  
Lisa moaned softly, she was so ready for a good spanking… But Viv had some other plans first.

‘So you touched yourself, huh? Show me how you did that.’  
Lisa looked at her, surprised, but she was instantly willing to give in to that question. She brought her hand to her own pussy and started touching it, rubbing her clit softly with one finger, her legs spread.   
She had never, in her whole life, masturbated in front of anyone, not even for Viv. At first, she felt a bit embarrassed and shy, but soon, she felt incredibly sexy, touching her own pussy while Viv was watching. Viv swallowed a couple of times when she saw her girlfriend rubbing her own clit, bringing herself to a climax. It was one of the most intimate, sexy things Viv had ever seen. When Lisa had come, Viv pressed a kiss on Lisa’s clit and then kissed her on the mouth. ‘That was incredibly sexy’, Viv said.

Lisa smiled.  
‘Maybe I deserve a lighter punishment now?’  
‘You know you don’t, you’ve been a bad girl, and you know what the consequences are', she said strictly. Viv sat in the middle of the bed, leaning against the back of the bed, her long legs in front of her. ‘Come here, lie on my lap. On your belly. Your ass deserves a good spanking.’

Lisa looked at her, the look in her eyes was so incredibly horny… then she lay down on her lap, her ass up, ready to receive her punishment.   
Viv stroked her ass for a couple of minutes. Gentle, loving strokes. 'You've got a gorgeous ass', Viv whispered. 'It's almost a shame that you're such a naughty girl, because now, I'll have to punish you, and it won't be a gentle spanking.'  
Lisa moaned, moving her ass towards Viv, she wanted this so badly. 

Viv started spanking her, a bit soft at first, but gradually harder. She loved the sound of it, and she loved Lisa’s reaction, who moaned every time her hand landed on her ass. She stopped spanking for a second and put her hand between Lisa’s legs. She hadn’t even reached her pussy when she noticed how wet she already was. Her juices were literally dripping between her legs onto Viv's lap. Lisa moaned as Viv played with her pussy.   
‘You’re so horny, babe, you seem to enjoy this way too much. I think I need to spank you harder.’ And she did, increasing both the intensity and the frequency, spanking her hard until Lisa’s ass was red and sore. 

‘This is enough, for now’, Viv said, stroking her ass now, and casually touching her pussy. Lisa moaned, trying to push her pussy towards Viv’s hand. Viv spanked her again. ‘Stop that. Now get up, lie on your back and spread your legs’, Viv commanded. Lisa obeyed, and looked up to Viv, who sat next to her, on her knees. She leaned forward, bit her nipples and played with her pussy. ‘You’re so horny, babe. I think I need to do something about that.’ And she let two fingers slide into her. Lisa spread her legs further and welcomed her fingers deep inside her. Viv fucked her for a while, adding a third finger, and started rubbing her clit. Lisa could come any second now, she closed her eyes in anticipation of a powerful orgasm, but then suddenly, the pleasure was gone. She opened her eyes and looked at Viv. ‘Please’, she begged, ‘please, fuck me.’

Viv had made her beg so many times now, and it still turned her on massively. 

'You want to be fucked, huh? Well, I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before.'


	5. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for action with the strap on

She opened a drawer next to the bed and gave Lisa a blindfold. ‘Put this on’, she said, ‘and spread your legs.’ Lisa obeyed, and Viv watched her for a while. She was so beautiful, feminine, well toned.

She grabbed the box from the back of the closet and put on her 'harness'. She looked at herself in the mirror, critically, insecure all of a sudden. It really did look ridiculous, this fake cock between her legs. But, she also realised, what could be the worst that could happen? Lisa could burst out in laughter, they would both laugh and that would be it. They would still have a good time anyway, just like when Lisa had worn that police uniform. 

Viv took a deep breath, stood next to the bed, looked down at her naked girlfriend and said: ‘Take off your blindfold.’ Lisa did, and within a second, Viv knew that Lisa thought her fake cock was anything but ridiculous. 

She looked at her in awe, her mouth falling open a bit, her pupils becoming bigger, her eyes full of pure lust. ‘Oh Viv’, she said, swallowing. ‘This is.. wow. And it’s so big.’

Viv blushed lightly and smiled. Her insecurity vanished like snow before the sun and made way for renewed self confidence. She sat on the bed, and gave Lisa a bottle of lubricant, not saying anything. Lisa looked her in the eye while applying the greasy, wet stuff on her cock, and then put the bottle on the bedside drawer. ‘Lie on your back again and spread your legs for me’, Viv commanded. Lisa did what she was told, showing Viv her incredibly wet and craving pussy. 

Viv sat next to her and stroked her body, softly, carefully, lovingly. She kissed her neck, her nipples, her belly. Lisa moaned softly, she could feel Viv’s cock touching her arm, and she imagined how this big thing would slide into her pussy soon. 

Viv touched her incredibly wet pussy, touching her clit briefly, fucking her slowly with two fingers, until Lisa begged her again. ‘Viv, please’.  
‘What?’  
‘Fuck me’  
‘I am fucking you now’  
‘I want to feel your big cock inside me’  
That sounded so weird and sexy at the same time - Viv loved it.  
‘You know I’m gonna fuck you hard and deep, don’t you?’, pushing her fingers deeper into her.  
Lisa moaned. Viv lay down, her cock between Lisa’s legs, pushing it against her entrance.  
‘Please, be gentle’, she moaned.  
‘I’m going to fuck you exactly the way I like it - deep’ - she pushed the tip of her cock into her pussy - ‘and hard’ - she pushed the tip of it a bit further into her. Lisa moaned, and pushed her body against her cock. Viv guided the dildo into her pussy with one hand, gradually a bit further into her soaking wet hole, really stretching it. Once it was half in, she grabbed Lisa’s hips with both hands, and slowly let her cock slide further into her. ‘Oh God..’, Lisa said, ‘you’re so big’. 

Her pussy really got stretched now, Viv’s cock was indeed very big. Viv pushed it further into her, carefully, until the base of it touched Lisa’s entrance. ‘Oh God, you are so deep in me’, Lisa moaned. ‘Oh, God yes’. She moved her body, and Viv knew it was time for more action. 

She pulled her cock a bit towards her and then pushed it back in, holding Lisa’s hips and kissing her. God, she loved to fuck her like this.  
Viv started moving her hips faster now, fucking Lisa with her cock like she had never done anything else. Moving her hips away from her, and then towards her, pounding into her, deeper and harder every time. ‘Oh God, Viv yes, fuck me’, Lisa urged her. She pulled up her legs and wrapped them around Viv, who kept on fucking her, in a relentless pace now. She decided Lisa deserved to be released, so she started rubbing her clit with her finger, still pounding in to her. Lisa closed her eyes, the look on her face was serious, concentrated, her mouth half open. She started moaning loudly, hardly aware of the noise she was making. When she reached her climax, she wrapped her arms and legs firmly around Viv, who pulled her cock out of her just before the muscles in her pussy started to contract.   
When her orgasm had slowly faded away, Viv lay down next to her and let Lisa put her head on her shoulder, kissing her forehead. 

Only after a few minutes, Lisa was able to talk again. ‘Oh Viv that was… soooo good’, still breathing quicker than usual. They kissed, a long, sweet, soft kiss.   
‘So you don't think I look weird, wearing this?’ Viv said, pointing at her strap on, which she was still wearing, her cock wet with her girlfriend's juices.  
‘Weird? Hell no, I think it’s super sexy, it really suits you’, Lisa said. ‘And how was it for you, fucking me like this?’  
Viv blushed and smiled. ‘It felt very good, surprisingly familiar. And the fact that I could use both hands to hold you, I really loved that.’  
Lisa smiled. ‘I loved that, too. For how long has this wonderful thing’- she touched Viv’s cock - ‘been in our house?’  
‘A few weeks. I ordered it right after we talked about it.'  
‘What? Really? And you told me you had to think about it.'  
‘Yeah. But your eehm,... enthusiasm convinced me to instantly order one.’  
Lisa chuckled. She had been so horny when she told Viv about why buying a strap on would be a good idea.  
‘This is such an amazing birthday present, I’m going to tell the girls about it Friday at my party.’  
Viv looked at her, startled.   
Lisa started laughing. ‘I’m joking of course!’  
They both laughed and then Viv said: ‘Were you joking about my cock? Hm?’  
‘Yeah, I was', Lisa said, a naughty look on her face.

Viv bit her nipples, and pinched them right after that. Lisa moaned, a wave of desire took possession of her pussy again.  
‘You are way too cheeky, you know that? I really need to teach you a lesson. Turn around, on your belly.’  
Lisa looked at her girlfriend, she loved it when she was in charge, treating her so strictly.   
She lay on her belly, and Viv stroked her ass, which was still a bit red from her previous spanking. Without warning, Viv’s flat hand landed on her ass - it turned out to be the start of another very good spanking. She showed absolutely no mercy, spanking her hard. Lisa’s ass felt really sore now, and she felt incredibly helpless and horny.   
When Viv finally stopped spanking her, her ass was bright red again.   
'Did it hurt?', Viv asked.  
'Yes', Lisa moaned.  
'Very good. You know you deserved that', and she spanked her again, just a couple of times, just to let her know who was in charge. Lisa loved it, even just thinking about Viv spanking her turned her on immensely, but when she did it for real, it drove her completely wild.

Viv stroked her ass for a while, and then she commanded: ‘Sit all fours. Now.’ Lisa obeyed, impatiently waiting for what was about to follow. She just loved doggy style, and she knew how much Viv loved it too. Viv never made a secret of the fact how much she loved her ass. Her pussy was literally dripping now, her inner thighs were wet and Viv could see her juices drip out of her pussy onto the bed.   
Lisa felt Viv grabbing her hips, her cock pushing against her entrance.  
She leaned forward over Lisa’s back and whispered: ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard and deep that you will scream for mercy’, Viv said threateningly.   
‘Oh Viv, please, I will be a good girl from now on. Please, don’t be too strict with me’ and when she said that, she could see how Lisa pushed her red and sore ass towards her, showing how much she wanted this.  
Viv spanked her again, and pushed the tip of her cock in Lisa’s soaking wet pussy, which was very open and welcoming. 'You're mine, and there's nothing you can do about it', she whispered. She held both her hips and gradually pushed her cock further into her wetness. When she was as deep into her as she could get, she held her cock still for a moment. Lisa started to move her body to feel her cock moving inside her pussy, but Viv spanked her ass a couple of times. ‘Stop that, hold your body still. I’m in charge here, and I’m fucking you the way I want.’ Lisa obeyed, moaning. Viv started moving her hips, pushing her cock inside her, a bit harder every time. When Lisa had gotten used to Viv’s big cock in her pussy, Viv started her favourite part: pulling it almost out of her and then pushing it back in. She grabbed Lisa’s hips to push her onto her cock, so she could really fuck her hard. 

Lisa lowered on her elbows now, to show Viv she was hers, and totally hers and that she was welcome to fuck her as deep and hard as she wanted. She held her body still, her ass sticking in the air. God, Viv loved this. She fucked her so hard, really deep, pulling her cock almost out of her, and then deep into her again, her own pussy banging against Lisa's ass every time she pounded into her. Lisa groaned, welcoming Viv’s cock into her craving pussy.   
Then Viv pulled her cock out of her completely, leaving Lisa’s pussy empty all of a sudden. She looked over her shoulder and saw Viv sitting there, sweating, her glistening cock proudly erect.  
‘Please, fuck me’, Lisa begged. ‘Fuck me as hard as you want.’  
Viv grabbed her hips again, pushed her cock against her entrance, and then pushed into her, deep. Then she pulled her cock out of her again, and pushed it back into her. Although Lisa’s pussy was very wet and wide open, it didn’t feel easy. Her pussy was being stretched in quite a rough way every time Viv's cock entered her - and she loved it. Viv being the boss, Lisa totally surrendering to her. 

Viv kept her cock inside her now, pounding her fast, deep and hard, grabbing her hips to push her pussy onto her cock, allowing her to fuck her as deep as she could get into her horny girl.   
When she reached around her to finally touch her clit, Lisa only needed seconds to reach an incredible orgasm. She groaned and cried for a full minute, experiencing an orgasm that came in waves, one after the other, and finally, she let herself fall on her belly, exhausted, her pussy feeling like it was on fire. 

Viv got out of bed, put the strap on harness off, and lay down on her back, next to Lisa, who was on her belly, still softly moaning, her hair spread out over the bed, her ass bright red because of the spanking. Viv stroked her back and her hair, letting her recover a bit. Then she grabbed the body cream from the bedside drawer and applied it on her ass. Lisa smiled. ‘Mmmmm’, she said, that feels soothing. My ass does feel sore a bit.’  
‘Did I spank you too hard?’ Viv asked, looking worried.   
Lisa pushed herself up and turned onto her back. ‘Not at all, babe. It felt so good. I really love it when you spank me like this. And after all, I deserved it’, she winked.   
They both chuckled.  
‘And what about this?’, Viv asked, pointing at the strap on on the bedside table.  
‘Mwah’, Lisa said, and she started laughing immediately. ‘That was truly amazing. It’s so big. I love that. And I loved the way you grabbed my hips while fucking me. It truly gives me the feeling I’m yours, and that you can do whatever you want with me.’  
Viv smiled - she was so in love with this beautiful, wild, naughty girl. ‘Yes, you are definitely mine.'


	6. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa can't get enough of the strap on, but first, she gives Viv a little treat

She pulled her towards her, Lisa lay her head on Viv’s shoulder and they fell asleep for a while. When Viv woke up, she looked Lisa in the eye, who was on her belly, leaning on her forearms, looking at her. ‘What’s up?’ Viv asked, smiling. ‘Nothing’, Lisa said. ‘I was just looking at you waking up. And thinking.’ ‘Thinking about what?’ ‘Thinking about how much I love you. And thinking about… how much I loved the way you fucked me.’ Viv smiled. Lisa kissed her. With a cheeky smile: ‘So I was thinking, as it’s still my birthday…’ Viv looked at her, amused. ‘Wait a minute, are you asking for more?’ ‘Maybe’, Lisa chuckled. Viv reached down between Lisa’s legs, and felt how incredibly wet she was. ‘Wow’, she said. What did you have in mind, exactly?’ ‘I uhm… I would love to sit on your cock’, Lisa said. 

Viv played with her soaking wet pussy, still lying down on her back. ‘I think we can arrange that’, Viv said with a grin.  
‘But’, Lisa said, I think you also deserve a little treat, because you’ve been so good to me.’  
Viv smiled. ‘Okay… I’m not opposing, I guess..’  
Lisa smiled and kissed her, and let her hands wander over her body, stroking it, gently biting her nipples, touching her pussy. Lisa lay down on her back, and said: come sit on me, I want to taste you.’ Viv had licked her this way a couple of weeks ago, and that had been such a perfect experience. Now, she wanted to give something back to her girl, also because she craved to taste her pussy and to lick her to a climax. Viv smiled, and did what Lisa asked. She carefully put her knee next to Lisa’s head, her other knee on the other side of her head, looking down and locking eyes with her girlfriend. ‘Come here baby, let me lick that gorgeous pussy of yours’, Lisa said softly.   
Viv sank down, until she was almost sitting on her girl’s face. Lisa put her hands on Viv’s hips, and started kissing her pussy. At first, just on top of it, then her folds, carefully exploring it. After a couples of minutes, she felt Viv’s wetness continuously dripping onto her face - such an incredible feeling. Lisa concentrated on her swollen clit now, carefully, because she knew how sensitive it was, and she wanted to give her girl a proper build up towards an orgasm. So she licked it carefully, just using the tip of her tongue. Viv moaned, and closed her eyes. Lisa had taught her that - Viv loved the sight of her girl’s head between her legs so much, that it sometimes made her come right away. When she closed her eyes, she could concentrate on the - very good - feeling and delay her climax a bit. Lisa started sucking her clit now, carefully at first and gradually a bit firmer, causing Viv to moan louder. She sucked her clit really good now, like she was sucking an ice lolly. Lisa knew she loved to be sucked like this.   
Viv moaned and started to breathe really fast now. Then she opened her eyes, looked into Lisa’s, and she came, loudly, her juices dripping onto Lisa’s face, which was completely wet now. Viv sat there for a minute, her pussy still dripping on Lisa’s face - Lisa loved it. 

A bit clumsily, Viv lifted her leg so she could lay down next to her girl, wiping away her juices from Lisa's face. ‘Oh God, I’m sorry’, Viv said, feeling a bit ashamed.   
‘Don’t worry babe’, Lisa smiled. ‘You know how much I love your pussy’ and she kissed her beautiful girl, who was still slightly trembling after her climax. 

After Viv had recovered a bit, she said: ‘And now it’s time to give my birthday girl some pleasure.’ She grabbed the strap on, applied the lubricant and put on the harness. She sat down, her back against the headboard, her cock erect and ready for her girl, who looked at her, a wild and horny look in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa rides herself to a climax, but Viv wants more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story

Lisa put her knees on each side of Viv’s legs, so Vivs cock pushed against her entrance. Before she let it slide into her, Viv played with her pussy with her fingers, still, after all these years, surprised how wet her pussy could get. When she thought Lisa was ready, she said: ‘Go ahead, babe, ride my cock.’

Slowly, Lisa let her pussy sink down, feeling her cock pushing deeper inside her. She groaned, it was such a big dildo, her pussy had to get used to it again. ‘Easy’, Viv said softly, ‘easy girl’, don’t hurt yourself.’ Lisa looked Viv in the eye, her eyes full of love. Her girlfriend looked so tough and cool, but she was such a sweet and gentle lover. 

While letting herself sink deeper onto her cock, Lisa bent forward and kissed her, her nipples touching Viv’s. The mild discomfort was slowly disappeared, the cock sliding into her more easily. She sank down completely, until her pussy touched Viv’s, her cock deep inside her. She moved up a little and down again, slowly starting to ride Viv’s cock. Viv looked at her, adoringly, oh, how she loved seeing her girl’s breasts bouncing up and down while she increased her pace.  
While Lisa was riding herself towards a climax, Viv touched her clit until Lisa came, almost screaming, her pussy sinking over her cock, leaning forward to Viv, who kissed her. Lisa was still breathing heavily, Viv’s cock still deep inside her, when Viv said: ‘I want you to turn around’. 

Lisa looked up, surprised.   
‘I want you to turn around, ride my cock again, but with your ass towards me.' Lisa’s pussy was still sensitive, but the way Viv commanded her, instantly made her horny again. She pushed herself up, the cock sliding out of her pussy, and turned around. With her ass towards Viv, she sank down again, allowing the cock to push against her entrance. Viv guided it a bit and slowly, she let the big thing slide into her - ‘Oh my God, I’m so sensitive’, Lisa moaned, but she loved every second of it.  
Viv could see her cock disappear in Lisa’s wet pussy, which was still very open. Sooner than before, she started riding Viv’s cock again, up and down, up and down… 

Viv loved it so much, she wanted more. So she grabbed her hips and pushed her on her knees, Viv sitting behind her, her cock still inside her.   
‘I want to fuck you’, she whispered. Lisa moaned, pushed her ass towards her and Viv started fucking her, holding her hips, pounding her cock deep into Lisa's pussy. 'Bend over, I want to fuck your pussy deeper', Viv commanded.

Lisa lowered on her elbows, she totally surrendered. Teasingly, Viv pulled her cock out of her. Lisa moaned - she obviously didn't like the feeling of being empty all of a sudden. So she sank even deeper, her wet hole open and ready for her girlfriend. Viv waited for a while, teasingly pushing the tip of her cock against her wet entrance.   
'I'm gonna fuck you so hard, babe', she said, the tip of her cock moving into her pussy now. Lisa moaned, almost cried, she needed to be fucked so badly. 'Please, fuck me, I'm yours', she whispered.  
Viv let her cock slide into her, slowly but steadily, until it completely filled her pussy. 

Right after that, she started moving her hips again, her cock pumping into her, fucking her pussy so hard Lisa could hardly even think. She could only concentrate on that maddening, glorious feeling of being fucked like this - Viv had never fucked her so hard and rough before. Somehow, this strap on had awakened a new desire in her girl - and Lisa wasn’t complaining at all. Viv had taken possession of her pussy, completely filling it with her cock, fucking it so good. She pulled her cock almost out of her, and then pumped it back in, holding her hips to allow her to fuck her as hard and deep as she could, again and again, totally controlling her, showing her she was in charge. 

Loud moans erupted her mouth, while she welcomed Viv's cock deep in her soaked pussy, which slowly became very sensitive. Just when she wanted to tell Viv she needed to come, Viv reached around her girl to touch her clit, causing Lisa to come almost instantly.  
But instead of pulling her cock out of her and letting Lisa enjoy her orgasm, she kept on fucking her, still touching her clit, and then Lisa reached another climax, which was so powerful she had the feeling her body exploded. She groaned, let herself fall forward on her chest, breathing heavily. Viv pulled her cock out of her girl, put off the harness and lay down next to her girl, gently stroking her beautiful ass. 

When Lisa turned on her back, Viv pulled her against her own body, kissing her forehead and her lips. 'This was incredible', Lisa whispered, 'definitely the best birthday present ever', and she cuddled up against Viv's body, falling asleep on her shoulder instantly.   
Viv stroked her girlfriend's hair softly, and couldn't help but smile. 

***


End file.
